Chuck and Segata Arrive In Remnant
by Le MAO XXIII
Summary: "Well, God have mercy on wherever they ended up." In this case, it would be Oum have mercy, for Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro have been thrown into Remnant as a result of their fight. What will happen as these two legends arrive in the world of Remnant? Let's just say that Remnant MIGHT be screwed here. (HIATUS)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

A battle of epic proportions is occurring at this moment.

Chuck Norris…no introduction necessary, and Segata Sanshiro, the defender of the Sega Saturn…of all things. These legends are currently battling it out in space. At the moment, their battle has caused the Sun to go supernova. Both combatants are nonchalant about this and simply put on sunglasses.

Oh if they only knew.

The effects of their battle, as well as those of the supernova, have caused a black hole to form. Chuck and Segata are shocked at what has occurred. Despite their many great feats and crazy strong abilities, both are rendered helpless as they are sucked into the black hole…

…

…

…yet despite this turn of events, they still saw fit to continue their battle. Chuck charged at Segata with his famous roundhouse kick (which is apparently equal to the Big Bang), while Segata blocks with a powerful punch.

The clash of these two attacks causes a rip in the space time continuum, which has resulted in them being sucked in. Perhaps they have traveled to another dimension, or they completely destroyed their plane of existence…or both. At least, according to Whiz of Death Battle…

…

…

…or, perhaps, they simply travelled, not to another dimension, but to another world.

A world that is rather…Grimm.

* * *

All is somewhat peaceful in the world of Remnant.

People are going about their daily lives in the safety of their Kingdoms, while the creatures of Grimm plague the world. Discrimination is apparent as the Faunus are treated rather badly by humans. Hence why the White Fang is around, trying to gain rights to the Faunus…by using rather violent ways. Schools, such as Beacon Academy, are around to train future Hunters and Huntresses who will protect the people from all threats and keep the peace.

Overall, it was another typical day in the world of Remnant, specifically in the city of Vale which resides in the Kingdom of Vale.

…

…

That is, until two shooting stars are seen falling into separate areas, one in the middle of Vale, the other in the middle of the Emerald Forest.

These two shooting stars were none other than Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro.

…

…

Remnant _might_ be screwed here.

* * *

**A/N: Well look at that, another story. I don't know what I must be thinking, but I just **_**had**_** to get this idea out of my head. This is basically my take on where Chuck and Segata ended up after...no, _during_ their fight.**

**A warning, though. This story isn't my top priority, nor is my other one, ****Remnant: Meet Segata Sanshiro****. Rather, it is my first story, ****The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The Robot**** (I would recommend giving those stories a look at, though). So, just like my second story, updates will be awhile. It depends on the reception this story gets.**

**Well, that's all I got to say.**

**LATERS!**


	2. Chuck Norris vs The Creatures of Grimm

**A/N: Oh hey look, another chapter…after I specifically said that this story was not my top priority. Well, like I had said in an A/N in my first story, I'm a hypocrite…sometimes. To be honest, though, I got a bit of inspiration to write another chapter for this story.**

**I portrayed Chuck Norris to the best of my abilities...I'm new to writing, give me a break.**

**So, without further ado, HERE COMES CHUCK NORRIS!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chuck Norris vs. The Creatures of Grimm**

* * *

_(Emerald Forest)_

A crater had formed in the Emerald Forest. In this crater was a man who needed no introduction. The man was…rather fit. He had muscles that would make women swoon over him. He was currently wearing a white shirt and black jeans that were specifically made just for him. He also had a black hat, fighter gloves and combat boots. The man also sported a magnificent beard…that may or may not have something special hidden within.

This man's name is Chuck Norris.

Chuck got up and stepped out of the crater, taking a look around as he did. He found that he was in the middle of a forest, the leaves of the trees being a deep emerald color. He did not recognize this area, nor was he sure where he ended up. He figured he might be on another world, considering how he was sucked into a black hole…and how Earth had pretty much been split in half. The last thing he remembered was how his roundhouse kick met Segata's fist….

_Segata…_

He remembered that he and Segata were in a fight to the death to see who the better legend was. Looking around, he noticed that the Japanese legend was nowhere in sight. Perhaps Segata had wound up in another area…or another world. Chuck hoped it was the former though. It would be better if he and Segata stuck together in this strange new world…well, it was less that and more that he and Segata had a fight to finish.

A twig snapping was heard and Chuck whirled around to see a large bipedal wolf that had bone protrusions sticking out of its arms, as well as a skull-like mask.

This was a Beowolf.

Something like this would freak out anyone who did not know what this creature was.

…

…

Then again, Chuck Norris isn't just anyone. While he never saw a creature like this before and did not know what it was, he was not intimidated by it. In fact, he looked rather nonchalant as the Beowolf growled menacingly at him. It slowly made its way towards him with evil intentions.

"You come at me, and I'll hit you with so many rights, you're gonna beg for a left," Chuck proclaimed to the creature. It did not register his words and lunged at him, claws outstretched.

If only the Beowolf had heeded his words.

Chuck ran towards the Beowolf and shoulder-tackled it in midair, knocking it to the ground. He quickly got on top of the creature and delivered a hard right to the creature's head. A crack had formed on the skull of the Beowolf. It howled in pain, but Chuck Norris wasn't done yet. As he had warned the Beowolf, he delivered a flurry of right punches that continually cracked at the skull.

After four right punches, the Beowolf began to whine in a begging tone. If it could talk, it would be saying that it wished for a left punch. Chuck Norris happily obliged, delivering a left punch that basically made the Beowolf's head explode.

Satisfied, Chuck Norris stepped away from the corpse. As he did, he noticed that the body was slowly disintegrating. He was not shocked or stuck with wonder at this phenomenon, for he was trained to be ready for anything. He did raise an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing and walked away.

Growling from the surrounding forest made him stop.

More creatures of Grimm appeared from the trees. Beowolves, Ursai, a Boarbatusk, even a King Taijitu. Again, Chuck was neither intimidated nor surprised at the other creatures present (he raised an eyebrow at the two headed snake, but nothing more). Not wishing to waste any more time on these creatures of darkness, Chuck whipped out his trusty machinegun. Not giving the beasts any time to attack, he fired his machinegun at them. Blood sprouted from the bullet wounds the Beowolves and Ursai had received…and were continuing to receive. By the time Chuck stopped shooting, all the Beowolve's and Ursai had been killed, left in a bloody mess that was slowly disintegrating.

The King Taijutu slithered around the trees and attempted to attack Chuck from behind. He saw this coming, however, and dodged to the side. He aimed his gun and unloaded several tens of bullets into the eye of the black half and did not stop until the bullets came out the other eye. The black half of the King Taijitu fell dead. The white half attempted to avenge its fallen half, only to be met with a hail of bullets that tore through its head, ending its existence.

All that was left was the Boarbatusk. Not at all put off at the carnage Chuck created, it began spinning on it spine much like a certain blue hedgehog. Realizing what it was about to do, Chuck put away his machinegun and stood at the ready. The Boarbatusk did a spin charge, its target being Chuck Norris.

It had no chance however.

Hands at the ready, Chuck brought them down and stopped the charging Grimm in its tracks. The Boarbatusk struggled against Chuck, but he had a firm grip. Lifting it up, Chuck threw the Boarbatusk, still in its ball form, into the air and roundhouse kicked it with authority like a soccer ball towards a rock. The creature smashed through it with the force of a speeding train and landed on the ground, severely injured. It growled in pain, but Chuck had already ran up to it and kicked it on its back. Pulling out his machinegun, he unloaded a barrage of bullets into the Boarbatusk's unarmored belly, killing it.

Chuck Norris scanned the surrounding area and found no other creatures lurking about. He put away his machine gun and began to walk away when another roar was heard. He turned around to see a large, armor plated scorpion with a gold-colored stinger (a Death Stalker) heading towards him, its pincers snapping menacingly at him. Chuck's eye twitched in annoyance at the multitude of creatures that continually popped out to attack him.

_These things never learn, huh?_

The Death Stalker sung it stinger at Chuck, intending to pierce the legend. However, Chuck simply stepped his left and caught the stinger with both hands. Grappling its tail, he gave a hard tug and _flipped _the creature onto its back. Still grappling the tail, Chuck used his immense strength to pull the creature into a spin. Chuck continued to spin around, ignoring the creatures roars of protest, until finally letting go. The creature was sent flying into the sky in a random direction, presumably never to be seen again.

Chuck glanced around and saw no other creatures in sight. "Heh, had enough, huh?"

A slight movement caught his eye. Focusing on it, he found that it was a camera or sorts. Seeing this, he realized that someone was watching. Chuck walked up to the camera and waved his hand.

* * *

_(Ozpin's Office)_

When Glynda had informed him that one of the camera feeds in the forest had captured footage of what appeared to be something crashing into the ground like a shooting star, Ozpin got curious. He pulled up the camera feeds on his scroll for him and Glynda to see.

They were shocked (only Glynda showed it) to see that the shooting star happened to be a _man_, a fit one at that. Not only that, but he was still _alive_, which is not possible. Hell, the man should've burned up in the atmosphere!

The shock did not end there. More came when they witnessed the man beat a Beowolf with a number of right hooks before ending it with a left. What followed…well, you get the picture.

Needless to say, both were stunned (this time it showed on Ozpin's face) at the power and strength this man had. It was simply astonishing! They were brought out of there reverie when the man waved a hand at the camera.

"Glynda?"

"Yes, professor?"

"Please have team RWBY report to my office immediately."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. Hope I didn't disappoint. If I did...eh, I'll probably rewrite it if necessary. **

**Anyway, Team RWBY's gonna meet Chuck Norris. How will he fair against them?**

…

…

**No wait, let me rephrase that. How will **_**they**_** fair against **_**him**_**?**

…

…

**Yeah, you can see where this is going…actually I'm on the fence about that. Should it be Chuck Norris **_**vs. **_**Team RWBY (a fight/meet and greet) or Chuck Norris **_**meets**_** Team RWBY (a simple meet and greet)? I'll let you guys decide. The final decision will be revealed…in the NEXT next chapter, because the **_**next**_** chapter will focus on Segata Sanshiro.**

**What's that? You want a hint at what the next chapter entails. Well, let's just say that Segata Sanshiro winds up in the vicinity of a certain club.**

**Well, that's all for now.**

**LATERS!**


	3. Segata Sanshiro at Junior's Club

**A/N: Hey guys…it's been about two months now. Honestly, I'm disappointed in myself. What happened was that I fell into a rut with my writing. But now, I'm out of the rut, though I now have four other stories out, as well as a fifth one being planned.**

**Oh well.**

**Anyway, without further ado, HERE COMES SEGATA SANSHIRO!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Segata Sanshiro at Junior's Club**

* * *

In the middle of Vale, all was peaceful for a change. For today, nothing out of the blue happened. There were no Dust heists. There were no attacks from the White Fang. There was not a single crime of any kind occurring on this day. For once, if only for today, life was peaceful for the city of Vale-

**BOOM!**

…

…

Well, so much for that.

A shooting star (in the middle of the day?) had appeared in the sky and had descended towards Vale at a rapid pace, until finally coming to a crash. Other than a small crater being formed, no other damage had been done. If there had been people there, they would've been curious enough to look down into the crater…and see that what had fallen was _not_ a shooting star, but a man. This man was Japanese and had messy black hair. He wore a standard karategi and no shoes.

His name…is Segata Sanshiro

Segata sat up and shook his head to make his mind clear. He looked around and found himself in a crater. Standing up, he got out from the crater and took in his surroundings. He saw that he was in an unknown city. While he was glad that he was in civilization, he figured that he was in another world…you know, seeing as how he and Chuck Norris had kinda, ahem, destroyed theirs during their fight.

At the thought of the other legend, Segata grew tense and re-inspected his surroundings. The bearded man was nowhere in sight. Thinking back on it, he and Chuck Norris were not that far apart when they were falling towards the planet. Remembering this, he came to the conclusion that his opponent was probably somewhere on this planet, nearby he hoped, since it would be better if they stuck together.

Also…they still had a fight to finish.

* * *

Segata made his way through the city, intent on finding Chuck Norris. While looking, he took the time to explore the city he landed in. It was certainly an interesting looking city. It was not as big as Tokyo, but still had a peaceful look to it.

"Hey you!"

Segata turned towards the sound of the voice and found three rugged-looking men. They wore black suits, matching hats, red sunglasses, and red ties. Each carried a small red sword in their hands.

"Give us your money…NOW!" the middle one demanded. "Otherwise we'll take it by force!"

Segata merely gave them a blank stare. Were these men trying to rob him? Him?!

"Alright, we tried to do this peacefully, but now it's time for action! Get him!"

The three men charged at Segata with their blades raised, ready to cut down the defender of the Sega Saturn. Segata merely waited until they got within fighting distance. As they neared, he spread his arms out.

The first man to reach him swung his blade for a downward slice, only for Segata to catch him by the arm and judo flipped him over his shoulder and onto the ground, taking him out of the fight. The second man attempted a side arc slash, only to have his arm caught in the same manner as the first guy. He found himself flipped over Segata's shoulder and on the ground, dazed. The third and final man went for more of a stab with his blade. Segata stepped to his left and evaded the attack. He then pulled the man in for a takedown, and put him in a nasty headlock.

And in the span of three seconds (perhaps less), the fight was over. Segata was standing, looking down at his would-be muggers. They were groaning in pain, having been left piled over one another. One of the men lifted his head to ask a simple question.

"W-Who…who are you?"

Segata tilted his head at the man. He had no problem understanding what the man had said, but actually responding was somewhat of a problem. At some point in his life, he had taken it upon himself to learn English as a second language…

…

…

…that, however, was a _long_ time ago.

Segata racked his brain for the response he was supposed to give. After a full minute, he responded.

"I…am…Segata Sanshiro."

With that said, Segata turned and walked away from the would-be muggers. The conscious one could only watch as the man in the karatagi went on his way. He muttered two simple words.

"Segata…Sanshiro."

* * *

Segata had continued on his way through the city, mentally and physically speaking out in English to ensure that he would be able to communicate with people, since it was apparent that English was spoken here. About twenty minutes after that little skirmish (if it can even be called that), he found himself in the vicinity of a club. Looking at the sign at the entrance told him that it was call Junior's Club. Curious, he ventured towards the entrance only to find it guarded by two men. These men were wearing the same clothes that the would-be muggers from before wore.

_They must have come from here._

The men gave him a strange look, but did nothing, simply letting Segata through. Just another paying customer, they figured.

He stepped inside the club and looked around. It was certainly a…flashy club, with strobe lights that flashed red, white and black, glass pillars and a glass dance floor, there was even a bar to the left of said dance floor. Currently, there were people dancing. High above, there was a DJ playing music and…was that a bear head he was wearing? Segata shook his head of that thought, for he had other pressing matters to attend to.

Like the fact that these people were here clubbing…when they should be playing the Sega Saturn!

Now, admittedly it had crossed Segata's mind that, seeing as this was a new world, there was a chance that the Sega Saturn was not known here…and that perhaps it did not even exist on this world…

…

…

…however, that was no excuse!

If the people here were not aware of the greatness that is the Sega Saturn, then he would simply show them himself…by way of pain!

He approached the dance floor and crossed his arms, looking at the people. They did not seem to notice him. That, or they didn't care. This did not sit well with Segata, so he decided to get their attention. He grabbed one of the dancer's shoulders, causing him to turn around.

"Uh, can I help you?" Segata said nothing, merely giving the man a rough shove, causing to stumble onto other dancers. This, in turn, caused a commotion that eventually got all the dancers to give their attention to the man in the karategi. They wondered what this guy's problem was for messing with the mood.

"What's your problem?!" The guy from before asked. Everyone else voiced the same thing, though it sounded like a bunch of incoherent dribble with the number of people talking at the same time.

Segata however was silent, not moving for about ten whole seconds…before spreading his arms out…

**FLIP**

**FLOP**

**HEADLOCK**

…and taking out the entire group of dancers…in three moves.

The guards that were watching were in shock. In three moves, all those dancers (despite being civilians) had been taken out. There were fifty dancers. It should've taken fifty moves at least to take them all out, and yet he only used three. The guards only saw him grab three people. When the hell did he grab the others?!

Junior, who had been at the bar section, had been shocked as well, but snapped out of it and glared at his henchmen. "What're you idiots waiting for?! Get him!"

The guards snapped out of their shock and drew their blades and axes. They charged at the man who somehow took out an entire club of civilians in three moves. Segata got into a fighting stance, waiting for his first…victim…yeah, let's go with that.

The first guard to reach him swung his axe in a sideways slash. Segata jumped back to dodge and grabbed the axe. He pulled the guard forward and judo flipped him. The guard was instantly unconscious. Another guard, this one with a sword, went for a stab, but Segata sidestepped and did a leg sweep, punching the downed guard in the head to knock him out. Segata repeated this process for the many other guards that foolishly attempted to take him down.

Eventually, all the guards were downed…well, except for the one who was in the DJ balcony…who wore a bear head….

Segata was not one to judge…well, except for those who did not play the Sega Saturn, but he digressed.

The DJ guy pulled out a Tommy gun and fired the entire clip at Segata. Said legend simply decide to stand there…and take the bullets like a boss! Not a single bullet punctured the man!

After emptying the clip, the DJ guy was completely dumbfounded by the fact that Segata was completely bulletproof. Segata gave the man a hard stare. Gulping, the DJ guy took the butt og the gun and whacked himself with it, knocking himself out.

Segata smirked at this. He looked around at the unconscious bodies and patted himself on the back at a job well done. He turned to leave, but stopped when two young girls, twins apparently, stood in his way. One wore a red dress with black lining and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. She had what appeared to be claws attached to her wrist. The other wore a white dress with cyan lining and long white boots with…blades...at the heels.

_Claws and bladed heels…interesting, though nothing I can't handle._

"Melanie, who is this guy?" the one in red spoke.

"I don't know, Miltia," the one in white, now named Melanie, replied. "But we should teach him a lesson.

Junior, who had been observing from behind the bar, glared at the man in the karategi. How dare this man come into _his_ club and mess with it?! He hoped that the Malachite twins would make this guy pay…

…

…

…then again, this guy was no slouch. He certainly knew how to fight. Junior discreetly made his way to the back to get his weapon.

Segata got into his fighting stance and waited as the twins charged at him. The first was the one in red, Miltia, who went for a series of swipes with her claws. Segata dodged each swipe. As Miltia went for another, Segata dodged right and grabbed her wrist, then judo flipped the girl, but this time he got her in a head lock. He planned on choking her into unconsciousness. He heard scuffling and looked up to see a bladed heel come down on his head.

Hurriedly tossing the red one aside, he barely dodged (just because he can take bullets and therefore can easily handle a blade, doesn't mean he wants to deal with that) the blade, which left a crack on the glass floor. He stood up and dodged a series of bladed kicks from the white one, Melanie. Miltia had gotten back up and the twins went for series of combo attacks, Melanie making bladed kicks while Miltia charged in with clawed attacks.

Overall, this only felt like a warm up to Segata…he fought Chuck Norris in space after all! Not that these two knew that.

Deciding to end the fight, Segata caught Miltia as she charged, spun her around for five seconds, and threw her towards her twin sister. She and Melanie were sent back through one of the glass pillars and onto the floor. A quick inspection of the two showed that they were unconscious.

Segata stretched his arms and proceeded to leave the club…then stopped. He suddenly felt that his "warm-up" was not yet done. Turning around only confirmed his suspicions.

Standing near a back door stood a tall man with a beard and what appeared to be a rocket launcher over his shoulder. The man, Junior, glared at Segata.

"You're gonna pay for this," he said.

Segata simply smirked and got into his fighting stance.

Junior aimed his rocket launcher and fired _several_ rockets (Segata had only heard of rocket launchers that fired _one_ rocket) at the man in the karategi. Segata effortlessly dodged the rockets, each one blowing up a part of the dance floor. Junior fired another series of rockets. This time, Segata settled for batting each one away into different parts of the club, causing more damage. Enraged, Junior…turned his launcher into a bat?

_Interesting._

Junior charged at Segata and swung his bat at him from different angles. Segata dodged each one with ease, smirking at the man who thought he could beat Segata. Junior decided to play dirty and brought his foot up in an attempt to deliver a low blow to Segata.

Segata saw this coming, however, and stopped the blow from connecting. He gave Junior a hard glare at the fact that Junior was fighting dishonorably…this certainly called for his "special" judo throw, would it not?

Throwing the foot down, Segata grappled Junior by the arm and made him drop his weapon. He then grabbed his arm and shirt and tossed Junior with all his strength. Junior screamed as he was sent flying into the air and through the window above the club entrance. His scream was cut short as he finally landed on the ground…

…

**BOOM!**

…

…and exploded!

**BOOM!**

…

…twice!

Inside, Segata dusted his hands off. He looked around at the club and the damage that was done…a job well done, indeed.

He noticed that the twins were regaining consciousness. He walked towards them. He stood above them as they looked up at him fearfully. He put his hands behind his back ominously.

The twins grew even more fearful. What exactly was this man gonna pull out? Perhaps he had a weapon he had yet to use? They flinched as the man brought his hand out from behind him to reveal…a gaming console?

"Sega Satān, shiro!" he exclaimed to them. He placed the console near them, as well as two controllers and a video game or two, and proceeded to leave the club.

The Malachite twins could only gawk at the man who was leaving. He had knocked out a bunch of civilians and guards, them included, and quite possibly killed there boss…and he handed them a gaming console?

Miltia spoke first. "What now?"

Melanie thought for a moment. "Well, we could check to see if our boss is actually dead or not…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…or we could see if this game console is any fun or not?"

Miltia smiled. "I like that idea better."

And play the game console, the Sega Saturn they would later find out, they did.

* * *

Segata had made it ten blocks away from the club before something strange happened…and by strange, he meant a giant scorpion landing in front of him.

Somehow, he knew this was Chuck Norris's doing.

The Deathstalker was angry. That wretched human tossing him away like it was nothing! It would've continued had it not seen another human in front of him. The Deathstalker decided to take out its anger on this human. It launched its stinger at the human.

_I don't have time for this._

Segata dodged forward to avoid the sting attack. He grappled with the appendage that connected the right pincer to the Deathstalker. Then, as though he made the Deathstalker lighter than it should've been, he effortlessly executed his "special" judo throw and tossed the Death Stalker a great difference.

The Deathstalker was yet again angered at the fact that it had been tossed like it was nothing, though it wasn't angry for long. In fact, it didn't really feel anything since it exploded upon impact of the ground…twice.

Needless to say, the Deathstalker was no longer around.

Segata grunted and continued on his way through the city, ready to show people the greatness that is the Sega Saturn, as well as finish his fight with Chuck Norris.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. Junior is dead…unless you want him to come back?**

***crickets chirping***

**Yeah you're right. Oh well. Anyway, so is the Deathstalker from the last chapter…it had to land **_**somewhere**_**, right?**

**Next chapter will be the meet and greet between Chuck Norris and Team RWBY…unless some of you might want to see, oh I don't know, a small "altercation" between them?**

…

…

…

**Eh, the next chapter won't be out for a while, so there's still time to decide. Right now it's:**

**Chuck Norris meets Team RWBY (meet and greet): 2**

**Chuck Norris vs. Team RWBY (fight/meet and greet): 0**

**So yeah, be sure to give your opinion on that, as well as how this chapter turned out. Be sure to follow and fav to be kept up to date on new chapters.**

**Well, that's that. Time for bed.**

**LATERS!**


	4. Chuck Norris meets Team RWBY

**A/N: And we're back, ladies and gents! Another installment of Chuck and Segata Arrive in Remnant!**

**Sorry this has taken so long. Life, other stories, college, and plain laziness are the reason for this delay. But this story isn't dead, that's for sure. Chuck and Segata won't allow it!**

**So…just because I put a fight as an option, doesn't mean I was going to have Chuck kill Team RWBY. I mean, really? Why would you readers think that? Chuck wouldn't just kill four teenage girls who have their whole lives ahead of them, right?**

**Right?**

**But anyway, it'll be a simple meet and greet…mostly. Loophole!**

**And with that, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chuck Norris meets Team RWBY**

* * *

Ozpin had been reviewing the footage of the mysterious man over and over. Each time, he had the same reaction: astonishment. The power and strength of this man was incredible…and a little scary. No one had the power this person had, and Ozpin had a feeling that he had not revealed his full potential.

He heard the sound of the elevator. He looked up to see that Team RWBY had arrived. This team consisted of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. An odd group of people, in the sense that you wouldn't believe that they would work well together….

That had been proven wrong _very_ much throughout their time at Beacon.

"Good afternoon, Team RWBY," Ozpin greeted.

"Hello professor!" Ruby cheered.

"Afternoon, professor," Weiss greeted politely.

Blake nodded.

"Sup," Yang said.

Again, an odd group of people to be working together.

"I've called you four hear for a mission." He pulled out the camera feed he'd seen before, showing Team RWBY a still shot of the man in the Emerald Forest waving at the camera. "This man has been found wandering the Emerald forest. You're mission is to retrieve this man and escort him back to campus safely. Is that understood?"

"Why is he in the Emerald Forest?" Weiss asked.

"That…I'm not quite sure of. He suddenly fell from the sky and landed there. He's already killed several Grimm, as well as (somehow) toss a Deathstalker a great distance."

The girls were silent.

…

…

…

"…That can't possibly be true," Weiss argued.

"It is," Ozpin retorted. "You four may review the footage on the Bullhead as you go."

Ozpin gave them a serious look. "I must make one thing clear, however…do _not_ engage this man in combat. He may be too much for you four, and I doubt he's looking for trouble."

Weiss scoffed. "How can this old man be too much for us? I doubt he could take _one_ of us."

Ozpin remained serious. "Once you see the footage, you'll see why. And as the old saying goes: respect your elders."

He took a sip of his cup. "Now, I believe you have a Bullhead to catch?"

"Right," RWBY said in unison.

Team RWBY soon left on the Bullhead. Little did they know that they'd meet a legend.

* * *

RWBY had been reviewing the footage of the mysterious man fighting the creatures of Grimm…and they were quite shocked. Weiss was almost tempted to take back what she said….

Almost.

She still figured that, should the team come to blows with this man, they could handle him.

Oh this naïve little heiress.

In any case, they were simply to find the man and bring him to Beacon. And if Ozpin was right, this man wouldn't cause any trouble.

Ruby began fiddling with her scythe, while Weiss suffered from Yang's terrible ice puns. And Blake…she simply read a book like she always does.

"Alright!" came the voice of the pilot. "We're at the drop off point!"

Nodding to each other, Team RWBY prepared to leap from the Bullhead. The ship hovered several feet above the ground, coming to a stop. The four huntresses-in-training jumped from the Bullhead and landed on the ground with ease.

"Contact me when you're ready for pickup," the pilot said through an intercom before the Bullhead took off.

RWBY looked at their surroundings.

"Alright, team!" Ruby exclaimed. "Mission…start!"

Ruby rushed through the forest with her Semblance.

Weiss rolled her eyes and took off after her partner. "Wait for the rest of us, you dolt!"

Blake and Yang simply followed at their own pace.

"So Blake," Yang asked. "What do you think?"

Blake put a finger to her chin. "Well, while I trust Ozpin when he says the man isn't looking for trouble, I can't help but feel worry for if he _does_."

"Don't worry, kitty cat," Yang said, earning a glare from the cat ninja. "I'm sure it won't come to that. But if it does-." She pumps her fist together with a grin. "I won't be complaining. It'll be fun to fight the guy if it comes to that."

Blake rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Of course _you'd_ want to fight him."

"Well duh!" she said as though it were common sense…which, when it came to the blonde brawler, it was.

Blake and Yang managed to catch up to Ruby and Weiss, with the latter scolding about not getting ahead of ourselves to the former, who rubbed her head with a sheepish grin.

Reunited, the four made their way through the forest with ease. Weiss carefully examined her scroll, which held the camera feed currently showing the strange man. He was simply sitting cross-legged near the camera, waiting for something.

If Weiss had to guess, he was waiting for them.

The scroll map revealed where they were in comparison to the camera. They were only a few meters away from the mystery man.

"Almost there!" Ruby cheered. "Race you, guys!"

Once again Ruby sped off using her Semblance.

"Unbelievable," Weiss sighed, taking off as well.

Yang and Blake smirked at each other, following their teammates.

* * *

Chuck Norris sat in his meditative state, cross-legged, eyes closed, and hands on knees.

He had decided to wait a while after noticing the camera and signaling to it. If no showed up after a certain amount of time, he'd take his chances (which were good…Chuck Norris good!) wandering through the forest.

"First!"

Chuck opened one eye at the sudden shout and found what appeared to be a variation of Little Red Riding Hood. What followed were three other girls that strangely resembled characters he was familiar with: Snow White, Goldilocks…he wasn't sure about the girl with the bow.

Belle from Beauty and the Beast?

Didn't matter. The point is someone had finally arrived to fetch him…why they sent children into a forest full of dangerous creatures was beyond him.

"Ruby! You need to stop getting ahead of us like that. Not all of us have the same speed you do."

So the red one was Ruby. Now that he took a closer look, the girl had silver eyes…odd.

Ruby simply rubbed her head. "Sorry Weiss. Got a little excited, I guess."

The white one, Weiss, simply sighed. "Honestly, does nothing I say get into that head of yours?"

"Oh lay off, Ice Queen," the blonde one said. "It was just a race."

"Silence Xiao Long!"

And now he knew the blonde one's name, though it sounded like there was a first name that needed to be filled. Now all that was left was the girl with the bow…who was the only one directing her attention to him. She seemed to be trying to get a read on him.

"Oh you know you wanted to see the super strong mystery man like the rest of us."

"That's not true!"

"You've been watching the footage of him fighting ever since we got it on our scrolls."

"I was just looking for weaknesses in case we needed to subdue him!"

"And what did you find?"

"…I'll get back to you on that."

"Ahem."

RBY finally directed their attention to Chuck when he cleared his throat.

"Are you four here for me?" Chuck asked.

"Yup!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose! These are my teammates: my partner Weiss, my friend Blake, and my sister Yang!"

Weiss humphed, Blake nodded, and Yang gave a boisterous "Hello~!"

Chuck Norris was prepared for anything…but he could still find certain things odd from time to time. And right now, these girls were odd.

They were variations of fairy tale characters, the younger one had silver eyes, and _they_ were the ones sent to retrieve him.

What kind of world had he landed on?

He mentally shrugged. He was ready for anything, so he'd just deal.

"And you are?"

Chuck was brought out of his thoughts by the young one. "Right. Suppose I should introduce myself."

He cleared his throat. "I'm Chu-."

**CAW!**

RWBY and Chuck looked up towards the source of the sound. It turned out to be a giant raven, which, unknown to Chuck, was a Nevermore.

The girls got their weapons ready...and their weapons certainly caused Chuck to raise an eyebrow. How does a little girl like her wield a scythe? Why would the white one have a rapier of all things? Who attaches ribbons to their weapons like the black one did? And as for the yellow one...apparently she's more into the direct approach of fighting...

Chuck instantly considered her his favorite of the four.

Ruby gave an order. "Alright guys! Let's-!"

"It's alright," Chuck interrupted. "I've got this."

The team stood dumbfounded as Chuck walked towards a tree. The Nevermore noticed him as a single target away from the group and fired am array of feathers at him. Chuck simply dodged by stepping from left to right. He didn't even need to see where the feathers were coming from…because he's Chuck Norris!

He reach the tree, reared back, and chopped down a tree…with his _face_! Team RWBY were left dumbstruck at what this man accomplished.

Chuck lifted the tree like it was nothing and _threw it like a spear_! It soared for about _one second_ before hitting the Nevermore's head. There was so much force in that the Nevermore's head instantly exploded in a gory fashion that would make even Mortal Kombat cringe! The body fell and evaporated into nothingness before it hit the ground.

Satisfied, Chuck turned to Team RWBY, who stood there in awed silence.

…

…

…

Yang bumped her fists together. "Fight me."

"WHAT?!" her teammates exclaimed in shock.

"Yang, are you crazy?!" Ruby asked. "Didn't you see what he just did?!"

"I did…now I wanna see what he's made of!"

Blake tried to reason with her. "Yang, this man is something else. I've been trying to get a read on him and…I have a bad feeling he's not one to be messed with."

"Listen to her," Weiss agreed. "In any case, Ozpin told us to not engage him since he might be too much for us to handle." She turned to face Chuck. "And I can see why."

Yang waved them off. "Relax, I just want to see for myself how good he is."

Ignoring her teammates protests, Yang took a couple steps toward Chuck and pointed her finger at him.

"I wanna fight you!"

…

…

…

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Just a quick spar. I want to see how you are at fighting _people_ instead of Grimm."

Grimm…so that's what those creatures were called. And yet there were many different species of Grimm…questions for later.

As for the blonde, Yang…he could easily say no. No reason to hurt the girl or risk killing her-

"Unless you think you're not in your prime anymore?"

…

…

…

She did _not_ just say that.

Did she have any idea who he wa-oh wait…a different planet….

Well, considering she obviously doesn't know who he is, perhaps he could let her off just this once-

"Come on, gramps! Let's go!"

Never mind. She would get no mercy.

"Alright."

Chuck adopted a fighting stance, as well as motion her with the universal "come at me" gesture. Yang _very much_ obliged with a grin on her face.

She fired Ember Celica backwards to get a charging start. She raised her fist, ready to deliver her famous and very much painful punch.

As for Chuck, he waited for her to get within grabbing distance. When she did, Chuck quickly sidestepped to avoid her punch. At the same time, he grabbed her by the hair and-

**BOOM!**

-smashed her face straight onto the ground.

He pulled her up and found her unconscious. An impact crater the shape of Yang's face was left on the ground.

Chuck threw her over his shoulder and walked up to the other three girls, who had paled at how quickly Chuck defeated Yang. He stopped next to them.

"Chuck Norris."

The girls were snapped out of their stupor at what he said.

"My name…is Chuck Norris."

And so he continued off in the direction the team had come from, with RWB following, still unable to comprehend what happened.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda had been watching the camera feed as everything took place. Once again, they were both shocked at the incredible display of strength and skill this "Chuck Norris" had.

Though Glynda was annoyed. "You told them not to engage him, and what does Miss Xiao Long do? Engage him!"

"Calm yourself, Glynda," Ozpin reassured. "While she did disobey my instructions-." He watched the unconscious Yang being carried by Chuck. "I think she learned her lesson."

Glynda sighed, massaging her temples. "Why do I feel this man will bring nothing but trouble when he arrives?"

Ozpin chuckled. "You say trouble…I say he'll bring change. Change that will help keep the peace and put a stop to those who wish to end it."

Ozpin felt pity for whoever got on Chuck Norris's bad side.

* * *

**A/N: And there we go. Damn it, Yang! You don't pick a fight with Chuck Norris! We can forgive you, though, since you didn't know who he was.**

**At least she won't ask for a rematch, right?**

**Right?**

…

…

…

**Aw crap.**

**Anyway, seeing Qrow and Winter was awesome! Makes me tempted to include them in the story in some way (whether it be canon or noncanon). Don't hold me to that, though.**

**But anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you liked the story, be sure to follow and fav to be kept up to date with future chapters. Leave a review about your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Next chapter will involve Segata Sanshiro still in Vale.**

**That's all for now.**

**LATERS!**


	5. Segata Sanshiro vs Partners in Cream

**A/N: Hello, fellow readers! Welcome to another installment of Chuck and Segata arrive in Remnant!**

**Sorry this took so long. I'd give a legitimate excuse…but I think I'll just say, "Screw it. Here's another chapter."**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

**Segata Sanshiro and the Partners in Cream**

* * *

Roman Torchwick sat in the warehouse, completely bored out of his mind.

Cinder was currently having him "lay low" for a while, which meant no crimes whatsoever.

Which brings us to the "now".

"Good lord, I'm _bored_!"

"…"

"Yes, Neo. I know I'm supposed to stay here until further notice, but that's no excuse for leaving me with absolutely _nothing_ to do!"

"…"

"No, I'm not going to spar with you. I've learned long ago that you're a little devil in combat."

Glare.

"I'm not taking it back."

Glare.

"You don't scare me."

Glaaaaaaare.

"In fact, I'll expand on what I said." Torchwick leaned forward. "Neo…you're short."

Pout.

"You can't deny it. You are short. Small. Miniature. Pint-sized. Puny. Miniscule. Diminutive."

He crossed his arms with a smirk. "A runt."

Roman was fully prepared to take whatever Neo planned to dish out on him. Calling her out on being small would be worth the pain.

…

…

…

What he didn't expect was for Neo to be curled in the fetal position, crying anime tears. Nor was it what he wanted.

"Oh crap!" He knelt beside her. "Now, now! T-There's no need to cry like that!"

"…" Still crying.

"I-I didn't mean what I said!"

"…" The tears continued.

"Okay, I did mean it, but I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"…" She gives him a teary eyed look, which struck his heart.

"Uh, um…" He spread out his arms. "Hug?"

What was Roman thinking? Offering a hug? He was Roman Torchwick! The world's greatest criminal mastermind! And now he was offering a hug to a tiny psychotic ice cream devil who could kill him in a second! Thank goodness no one was around to see this….

Nor was anyone around to see Neo actually hug Roman, or the look of surprise on his face, as well as hints of a blush on his face as he returned the hug.

…

…

…

Still hugging.

…

…

…

"Okay, Neo. I think you can let go now."

She merely tightened her hug.

…

…

…

"You know, Neo. If you keep hugging me like this, I might get the wrong idea."

"…!"

"Okay, shutting up."

"Am I interrupting something?"

Roman and Neo quickly separated to find Perry staring at them.

"Um, no!" Roman denied too quickly. "Nothing happened!"

"That's what they all say," Perry stated sagely.

"No, really! Nothing happened! It's just…she tripped and I helped her up. Nothing more."

"You helped her up by hugging he-."

Perry suddenly found himself with Roman's cane aimed up his jaw and Neo's blade at his crotch.

"You saw nothing," Roman threatened. "Are. We. Clear?"

Perry nodded his head rapidly.

"Good…now get the hell out!"

Perry immediately bolted…but before he left out the door, he shouted, "Be sure to not make a mess when you two fu-!"

He closed the door before an explosive flare from Roman's cane could hit him.

Roman took a deep breath to calm himself and the red that tinted his cheeks. Neo did the same.

…

…

…

"You know what?" Roman finally said. "Screw it. I'm not spending one more minute doing nothing in this crappy warehouse! Come on, Neo. We're going into town!"

"…"

"Screw Cinder. We'll be back before she notices we're gone."

"…"

"No, Perry won't rat on us. He's cool like that."

"…"

"Fine, we can get ice cream while in town."

Neo beamed.

And so the partners in cream went off on a journey to not be bored.

* * *

"I swear Neo, you eat too much ice cream."

"…!"

"It's not heresy, Neo. It's fact."

"…!"

"Sheesh. You may as well worship the damn treat if you love it so much."

"…!"

Ice cream is _not_ love, and it most _certainly_ isn't life."

Neo pointed her finger of doom at Roman and looked as though she were hissing at him.

"…Just finish your ice cream before it melts."

Neo happily complied, licking it with giddiness.

Roman shook his head as he and Neo made their way to a certain club. He figured they could have a drink before they had to go back to the warehouse.

When they approached the front door, they noticed something…off. The guards that were supposed to be guarding the front door were no longer there. What's more, the club looked like it had been trashed, and there was a crater on the street, as though there had been an explosion or two.

Curious, they readied their weapons and stepped cautiously into the club. What they found left them with raised eyebrows.

There were several unconscious civilians and guards around the dance floor. The DJ appeared to be unconscious as well. They found the Malachite twins near the bar, playing what appeared to be a game console.

Roman and Neo walked over to speak with them.

"Excuse me?"

Both twins paused the game and turned to stare at Roman.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So what hap-?"

"Club's closed," Melanie and Miltia stated at the same time.

And so they resumed their game.

Roman sighed and turned to Neo. "Go loot the bodies. I'll interrogate these two."

"…?"

"Yes, I know they're not dead. Loot them, anyway. The guards as well."

Neo gave a two-finger salute before sauntering off. Roman watched her go before turning back to the twins.

"So what hap-?"

"Are you two screwing each other?"

Caught off guard, Roman blushed slightly. "T-That is none of your business!"

He paused. "And we're not!"

Miltia shrugged. "Shame. You two make a good duo."

"Totally," Melanie agreed.

"Huh…well I guess we do- hold on, don't try and change the subject! What happened here?"

Melanie sighed as she paused the game. "Well, if you _must_ know: Some guy in a karategi came in and took out the customers in three moves…yes, all _fifty_ in _three_ moves. The guards attacked him, but he took them out easy. DJ tried to shoot him down, but the guy was bulletproof. We tried to take him down, but we got knocked out. When we came to, the guy was standing over us after throwing Junior out of the club, which was followed by an explosion outside. Then the guy gave us this "Sega Saturn" to play with and left."

Roman simply stood there as he contemplated their words….

"So where's Junior?"

"Probably dead."

"Hmm…" Roman tipped his hat. "Well, I'll just leave you ladies to your game. Here's my card in case you two need a job, which you probably do since your boss is dead. Best of luck in your future endeavors."

"Whatever," they said in unison before returning to their game.

Roman rolled his eyes before turning and heading towards the exit, where Neo was waiting.

"So, what'd you find?"

"…"

"Damn, that's a lot of Lien. Alright, give it to me."

"…!"

"Okay, okay. Finders keepers, it is."

Both left the club. Roman quickly explained what happened to Neo. As he finished, they stopped near the crater to examine it.

"…"

"Yes, this is most likely where Junior landed."

"…"

"Yes, that's blood there…yup. Junior's definitely dead."

"…"

"Right, I suppose I _should_ say something."

Roman cleared his throat.

"He was the best information broker there ever was. His booze was great, but his henchmen sucked. There are worse ways to go…such as getting eaten by a Grimm."

"…?"

"Just a random suggestion is all."

"…"

"Hah! The day I get eaten by a Grimm is the day shit hits the fan."

**(A/C: EPIC FORSHADOWING!)**

Roman tipped his hat. "Rest in peace…you piece of shit."

Neo gave him a deadpan stare.

Roman merely shrugged. "What? It was the best eulogy I've ever given."

"…"

"Oh, you think you can do better?"

"…"

"Alright, fine. Give it your best shot."

Neo "cleared" her throat and began.

"…."

"W-Wow," Roman sniffed as he wiped a tear. "You certainly have a way with words."

"…"

"Good question. What _do_ we do now?"

Both stood there as they contemplated what to do.

…

…

…

Roman snapped his fingers. "I've got it! We'll avenge Junior's death by taking out the guy in the karategi."

"…?"

"Despite my eulogy, Junior and I were good friends. So, I must avenge him!"

"…"

"No, I'm not using Junior's death as an excuse to do something other than go back to the warehouse and do nothing."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Okay, yes, that's exactly what I'm doing. Look, do you wanna go back to the warehouse and do nothing? Or do you wanna go fight some guy?"

"…"

"Seriously? You just had ice cream."

"…!"

"Alright, alright! Ice cream afterwards."

"…!"

"Fine, ice cream _first_."

Neo beamed and followed after Roman.

* * *

Segata Sanshiro had decided to take a rest inside an ice cream shop. He had found some Lien, this world's currency, on the ground (apparently losing money on the street was universal).

Now he sat at a booth, idly licking at his Neapolitan ice cream cone.

The bell at the door chimed, indicating someone entered. Segata glanced and found two people: one with orange hair that wore a white coat and bowler hat with a cane in hand, while the other was a rather short girl with an umbrella whose hair reminded Segata of ice cream….

The very ice cream Segata was eating.

…

…

…

Segata promptly threw the ice cream in a nearby trash can.

He looked back at the duo and listened in on their conversation.

"Neo, you're only getting a single scoop. You've had too much as it is."

"…!"

"Don't get snappy with me. A single scoop and no more."

"…"

"The puppy dog look won't work on me."

"…"

"Stop looking at me like that."

"…"

"Fine! You can get a double scoop."

"…"

"Ugh, alright, a triple scoop. But no more."

Neo beamed as she skipped to the counter.

Roman shook his head as he followed. "I swear, Neo. You can be a handful at times."

Segata watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow. The girl didn't utter a single word, yet this man was able to tell what she was saying. Quite peculiar.

Though now that Segata took another look at the man, he couldn't help but find him familiar….

Segata absentmindedly turned to his right and found a wanted poster for a man named Roman Torchwick. The name was followed by a picture of the man who was in this very store.

…

…

…

Segata stood up from his booth and approached the criminal and his little companion. He stood in front of them with his arms crossed.

"And that's why I believe Cinder's a whor-." Roman finally noticed Segata standing near. "Can I help you?"

Segata wordlessly pointed at the wanted poster sign.

"…Yes, I'm _that_ Roman Torchwick. What, you want to try and be a hero and turn me in?"

Segata nodded.

"I see…" Roman looked Segata up and down. "You're wearing a karategi."

Segata nodded.

Roman smirked. "Well, I don't suppose you happened to be at a club nearby and trashed the place?"

Segata narrowed his eyes, but otherwise nodded.

"Well then…we've actually been looking for you. Neo?"

Neo was still eating her ice cream.

"Neo."

Still eating.

"Neo!"

Neo finally looked up to glare at Roman.

"It appears the man we're looking for has come to us."

Neo glanced at Segata, looking him up and down. She seemed unimpressed.

"…"

"Yes, he _is _older than we thought, huh?"

Segata's eye twitched.

"…"

"Yeah, he certainly is spry for an old guy if he was able to take out all those people and thugs, not to mention the twins and Junior."

Segata's fist's tightened.

"…"

You're right, Neo! It looks like we're making him angry. Last thing we need is a cranky old man yelling, 'You darn whipper snappers!'"

That did it.

Segata grabbed Roman by his suit and promptly threw him through the window of the shop. He turned towards Neo…only to see that she had gone back to eating her ice cream. He raised an eyebrow at this, but decided to ignore her in favor of beating up Torchwick.

He stepped out of the ice cream shop and marched towards Roman. Said criminal staggered to his feet and glared at Segata.

"You got my suit dirty!"

"That will be the least of your problems," Segata replied.

…

…

…

Oh right. Segata remembered how to speak the language to a degree. No need to backtrack on how. Let's just get to the fight.

With a growl, Roman aimed his cane. This confused Segata until a small crosshair popped up, indicating that the cane was also a gun.

_How pecul_-

The cane fired an explosive flare which sped towards Segata, exploding upon impact. Segata was sent backwards a few feet, but managed to stay on his feet. He glared and charged at Roman. The criminal fired flare after flare at the man in the karategi. Segata sidestepped each one as he got closer.

Roman flipped his cane around and used it as a melee to combat Segata. He swung his cane at Segata, but the defender of the Sega Saturn simply dodged left and right to avoid the strikes. He finally grabbed the cane and wrestled it out of Roman's hands, tossing it away.

Roman chuckled nervously. "N-Now, now. I'm sure we can come to some sort of agre-."

Roman threw a sucker punch at Segata, who simply caught it with his fist.

…

…

…

"Meep."

Segata judo flipped Roman to the ground. He picked him up and judo flipped him again. He then locked Roman in a devastating headlock. Roman's face turned blue as he choked out a plea for help.

"N-Neo…help!"

No sooner had he said that that an explosive flare soared towards them. Segata threw Roman in one direction as he back flipped in the other as the flare blew up a chunk of street. He looked up to find the girl with ice cream hair, Neo, smirking at him while holding out the cane to Roman.

"What the hell took you so long?!"

"…"

"Finishing your ice cream…of course. Why am I not surprised?"

He held his cane at the ready. "Shall we?"

Neo nodded as she held her umbrella.

Segata scowled and…picked up the car next to him?!

"Huh…he's a strong old ma-."

The car soared in their direction, forcing them to jump in opposite directions to avoid the soaring death.

"…"

"But it's no fun not insulting him!"

"…"

"He'll probably still throw cars at us anyway…see! He's doing it right now!"

Another car flew in Neo's direction. She charged and jumped, hopping onto and off the soaring car as it crashed. She flew in the air, priming her blade to puncture the man in the karategi. Segata stepped back to avoid the girl as her blade punctured the ground. Segata charged the girl and attempted to grab hold of her-

**CRACK!**

Only for her to break like glass.

Segata was stunned by what just happened. Did he just kill her? Was she _that_ fragile?

A kick to his back answered his question.

He swiftly turned around and found the girl standing there, a smug smirk on her face. Segata scowled at her smirk and charged forward-

**BOOM!**

Only to be sent to the ground by an explosive flare.

Right…he was fighting _two_ people.

Grunting, he got up and found himself punted in the jaw by Neo. He was sent flying towards Roman, who fired another flare at Segata. It made contact, sending him back towards Neo. The girl sung on her umbrella and kicked Segata back towards Roman, who once again fired another flare.

This process was repeated several times, Segata being sent back and for like a tennis ball….

Segata was starting to get pissed.

When Roman sent Segata soaring with another flare, he flipped his cane and fired the hook part at a mid-air Segata. It hooked, and Roman pulled Segata back towards him. Reeling the hook back, Roman held his cane like a bat and batted Segata through a nearby window.

Roman smirked as Neo rejoined him. "Well that was easy. I don't see how Junior had a problem with this guy."

"…"

"Yes, his henchmen suck, but the twins and Junior are another matter.

"…"

"True, you're basically a little devil-."

Glare.

"And I'm a criminal mastermind. Heh, no wonder Junior got killed."

"…"

"Well, now we make sure this guy's dea-."

A door soaring between Roman and Neo cut off his sentence. The partners in cream turned and found an _angry_ Segata Sanshiro.

"Oh look! He's still standing!"

Segata stepped out of the building and crossed his arms.

"Oh well, I guess we can fight some more…Neo, get him."

With a grin, Neo charged at Segata. Time seemed to slow as the girl neared. She plunged her blade at Segata….

Who simply stepped to the side, grabbed her blade, and vaulted her over him, slamming her to the ground. He lifted her over him again, slamming her to the ground again. He did it one final time, this time with such force that not only did the ground crack, but she _bounced_ from the impact. While she was in midair, he sent a flurry of punches, the last one sending her flying and crashing into a dumpster, making a dent in it.

"NEO!" Roman shouted. He glared at Segata and fired another flare at him. This time, Segata stood at the ready as the flare made contact, exploding.

Roman smirked…but that smirk immediately went away when the smoke cleared to reveal a still standing Segata.

Roman scowled. "Just who the hell _are_ you?!"

Segata smirked. "_We_ are Segata Sanshiro."

Roman's scowl deepened…only turn into a look of confusion.

"Wait…did you say _we_?"

It was at this moment that Roman looked around and realized he was surrounded by _several_ Segata Sanshiros. It looked like there might have been _fifty_!

…

…

…

Roman gulped. "N-Now, now! I think we got off on the wrong foot! Why don't we part ways here and pretend this never happened, huh?"

Segata pretended to think about it. "…No deal."

He promptly grabbed Roman and tossed him towards another Segata, who kicked him in the back.

"Ow, my back!"

Roman was sent flying again towards another Segata, who kicked him in the balls.

"Ow, my balls!"

Once again sent flying, he was kicked by another Segata in the kidney.

"Ow, my kidney!"

Sent flying. Kicked in the neck.

"Ow, my neck!"

Sent flying. Kicked in the balls.

"Ow, my balls again!"

Sent flying. Kicked in the back.

"Ow, my back again!"

Sent fly- you know what? You get the picture.

Roman was sent flying like a volley ball with each kick, each Segata getting a turn. Roman flew in all directions several times before one Segata finally caught Roman and slammed him on his back, cracking the ground.

…

…

…

"Neo~," Roman groaned. "I want to go back to the warehouse and do nothing~!"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **

Were those…footsteps?

Roman opened his eyes…and paled when he found a _giant_ Segata Sanshiro glaring down at him….

"Meep."

Segata roared and brought his fist down unto Roman to crush him….

Which he would have, had Neo not regained consciousness, teleported to Roman, then grab him as the giant fist crushed-

**CRACK!**

The glass replicas left behind.

Segata and the copies of him glance around for the partners in cream, but couldn't find them.

They had escaped.

Segata grunted and returned to normal size, his copies disappearing. When the last few copies disappeared, he noticed that four teens had been watching the entire time.

One was a scraggly blonde with blue eyes whose armor made him look like some sort of knight. The second was a redhead girl with emerald eyes who dressed like some sort of Spartan. The third was a smaller ginger-haired girl with turquoise eyes that for some reason made Segata think of a Viking. The last was a black-haired male (one strand being pink) with magenta eyes who wore clothing that seemed like traditional Chinese garb.

These four stared at Segata with wide eyes and mouth's agape. Segata, for his part, simply stared at them….

Then waved his hand. "Um…hello."

The ginger-haired girl broke out of her stunned silence.

"That. Was. AWESOME!"

* * *

Roman and Neo were currently in the front of the warehouse, panting and rubbing at their sore spots received from the fight.

"Okay…from now on, we avoid that man at all costs. Understand, Neo?"

Neo nodded.

"Good."

Both stepped inside…only to be met with the glaring face of Cinder Fall, as well as the amused looks of Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, who looked forward to the tongue lashing the partners in cream would receive. Adam Taurus was also there, sporting a look of annoyance.

"…Why Cinder, hello! It's a _pleasure_ to see yo-."

Roman and Neo ducked a fireball that was fired at them.

"So," Cinder said calmly, manipulating another fireball at hand. "Care to explain why you two weren't here when you were ordered to stay here until further notice?"

Roman and Neo looked at each other and gulped.

"Well…" Roman began.

* * *

**A/N: And there we go. Segata owns Roman and Neo in a fight. Segata gets to meet JNPR, and Roman and Neo have got some explaining to do.**

**How fun!**

**Anyway, next chapter goes back to Chuck Norris arriving at Beacon and meeting Ozpin. And we'll see if Yang's okay after getting knocked the fuck out.**

**If you liked this, be sure to follow and fav. Also, leave a review. I like hearing from you all.**

**Tune in next time for "Chuck Norris Arrives at Beacon".**

**LATERS!**


	6. Omakes

**A/N: Well, it's been three months, but I finally did it…not really, but still.**

**These are just a bunch of omakes I was able to come up with on the fly. I figured I had to put something out there.**

**Hope you enjoy them.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY._

* * *

**Omake #1: Chuck Norris Saves Arkos**

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours."

Pyrrha could only stare down at the ground as she was on her knees, an arrow in her heel.

"But take comfort in knowing that _I_ will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

Pyrrha looked up at a smirking Cinder and steeled her resolve.

"Do you believe in destiny?"

Cinder frowned with narrowed eyes.

"Yes."

With that said, Cinder summoned her bow and reeled back an arrow. She aimed it at Pyrrha and let it fly….

Only for a hand to reach out and catch the arrow mid-flight.

Eyes wide, Cinder turned…and found Chuck Norris standing before her, regarding her with a scowl.

"You will not sink this ship, Cinder Fall."

Cinder jumped backwards and got in a combat stance.

"You think you can defeat me?! I have the power of the Fall Maiden! I am essentially a _god_! You have great power, but it pales in comparison to that of a Maiden! Now prepare yourself as I unleash my full power!"

Cinder began to float in the air and summon the elements. Lightning began to strike down around her and flames surrounded her hands. Ice crystals began to rain down and the very building shook.

Cinder smirked as she gazed at the man that dared defy her…and was angered to find that he showed no reaction whatsoever.

Enraged, she conjured up the largest fireball she's ever made. It continued to grow as she held it above her head. After five seconds, it was now the size of the Beacon statue.

"DIE!"

She threw the fireball down upon Chuck Norris. While she had been busy gaining power, Ruby Rose had made it to the top of the tower and grabbed Pyrrha, taking her away from the area.

The entire top of the building exploded, completely engulfing the man of legend.

Cinder smirked….

It quickly went away when she saw that Chuck Norris still stood in the same place, completely fine.

Gritting her teeth, she decided to get up close and personal. She summoned her blades and charged at Chuck Norris. She brought her blades down, but Chuck jumped backwards to dodge. He withdrew his machine gun, which brought a chuckle from Cinder.

"Do you really believe that will have any effect against me?"

Not saying anything, Chuck simply charged at Cinder, who conjured up several fireballs and launched them at the man of legend. He sidestepped each one and finally reached Cinder. The Evil Maiden brought out her swords for a swipe….

Only for Chuck to block them with the gun….

And suddenly grow a third fist from his chin and uppercut Cinder.

The force was so great, she was sent flying and crashing to the ground. When she tried to get up, she found Chuck's machine gun forced into her mouth.

"Aura may protect the outside…but it doesn't protect the _in_side."

Before Cinder could even react, Chuck unloaded his unlimited amount of bullets into Cinder's mouth, her head quickly exploding in a gory fashion that would make Mortal Kombat cringe.

With her death, the Maiden's power floated into the sky and soared far away to choose its next vessel.

Satisfied, he jumped down and landed on the ground, creating a small crater. He marched up towards Ruby and Pyrrha, who were completely shocked.

"I…thank you. If you hadn't shown up, I'd be-."

Chuck had no time for apologies. He quickly grabbed Pyrrha and jumped a great distance….

Landing beside a startled Arc.

"W-What? How did- Pyrrha?!"

"Jaune!"

Pyrrha ran to Jaune and pulled him into the greatest kiss ever…of all time.

Jaune was more than happy to return the kiss in full.

Chuck Norris nodded. "I approve this ship."

His deed done, he jumped a great distance again to deal with the Dragon, leaving Arkos to whatever passionate and intimate moments to happen.

* * *

**Omake #2: Chuck and Qrow at a Bar**

Qrow could only stare down at the empty shot glass before him. He briefly wondered if he should stop while he was ahead….

Then thought against it and asked for another shot.

He downed it and gazed at the TV. He had seen the teams fight in the tournament…and was mostly unimpressed, save for his niece's team.

"Another shot."

The bartender poured the shot…then turned to see someone enter.

"Hello! Welcome to my bar."

Qrow turned to find a stranger take a seat next to him. The stranger nodded to him and turned to the bartender.

"I'll have a can of beer and a shot of whatever he's having."

Nodding, the bartender delivered a beer can and a shot of what Qrow was drinking.

The stranger took the beer can, opened it…and poured it all over himself.

"Hey!" the bartender yelled. "What the hell?!"

The stranger shrugged. "I needed to revive myself with a beer bath."

Qrow could only stare as the stranger took the shot, downed it, and slammed it on the table. He didn't look like he had trouble downing it either.

"Guess you can handle your drink."

The stranger nodded.

"What's your name?"

"…Chuck Norris."

For some reason, Qrow felt this man was a legend, yet he didn't know why.

"Well, the name's Qrow Branwen…and I challenge you to a drinking contest!"

Chuck raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Qrow turned to the bartender. "Hey! Some more shots please. We're about to have a contest."

The bartender sighed. "Here we go again."

The bartender delivered several shots of alcohol to Qrow and Chuck. The man of legend shrugged and grabbed one shot as Qrow grabbed another.

The contest began.

* * *

_(Five minutes later)_

Qrow was now slumped on the counter, having lost the contest.

"Hrrrgh…uuuggghh."

Chuck could only shake his head. What other outcome could possibly have occurred?

The man of legend considered pouring a can of beer on Qrow…but remembered that only worked for him. Shrugging, he paid the tab for him and Qrow and threw the drunk over his shoulder, lugging him off towards Beacon. The man had said during the contest that he was looking for a fight with the elder Schnee and to see his nieces.

As he walked, Qrow was able to form a few coherent words.

"You…me…drinking buddies…for life."

Chuck chuckled. "Sure. Why not?"

And so a friendship was made this day.

* * *

**Omake #3: Segata Delivers Sega Saturns to the World**

Team ABRN of Haven Academy was currently performing maintenance on their weapons.

Reese Chloris was making adjustments to her board/gun, Nadir Shiko was polishing his rifle, Bolin Hori was twirling his staff around to ensure its momentum, and Arslan Altan was checking the stability of her rope dart.

Arslan stood up and turned to leave. "I'm going to get a soda. Anyone want one?"

The boys shook their heads.

"Sure," Reese responded. "I'll drink whatever you're having."

Nodding, Arslan turned and began to head out-.

"Oof!"

Only to bump into someone and fall on her behind.

Rubbing her backside, she looked up…and found a man in a karategi standing over her with crossed arms and a frown.

Frowning, Arslan stood up. "Hey! Who just stands in front of someone like that?"

Her teammates turned to regard the man she was talking to.

If only they knew just _who _they were contending with.

The man simply stared…then brought his arms out.

In three seconds flat, Arslan was judo flipped, along with Nadir and Bolin, and Reese was locked in a nasty headlock.

The man now stood above the downed team.

"Who…who are you?" Arslan asked.

"…Segata Sanshiro."

Segata brought out a Sega Saturn and held it out.

"_Sega Satān, shiro!_"

He placed the console down next to them, along with a couple of games and some controllers, and left for his next targets.

Team ABRN only had one collective thought on the matter….

"Ow."

* * *

Team BRNZ of Shade Academy had just finished working on team combos and were simply hanging out.

Brawnz Ni and Roy Stallion were now discussing why the latter's last name was that of a horse, while Nolan Porfirio was trying (and failing) to get May Zedong to go on a date with him.

As they were approaching the dormitory-.

"Oof!"

Brawnz bumped into someone, stumbling back.

Team BRNZ looked…and found a man in a karategi with arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Um…can we help you?"

The man didn't answer…and opted to spread his arms.

Brawnz, Roy, and Nolan found themselves judo flipped, while May was put in a nasty headlock.

In three seconds flat, Team BRNZ had been downed.

"W-Why?" May shakily asked.

"_Sega Satān, shiro!_"

Segata held out a Sega Saturn and placed it near the downed team, along with some controllers and video games. His deed done, he left to his next targets.

Team BRNZ were left to wallow in defeat and wonder just what had happened….

"Ow," they said in unison.

* * *

Ciel Soleil could only frown with tick marks on her forehead as the bubbly girl before her prattled on and on about Oum knows what.

"I can tell you have a stick up your butt, which is why you need to party! Right, Flint?"

"Neon, be nice…but yeah, you look like you need to loosen up a bit."

"A lot, more like it."

"Yeah, a lot."

More tick marks appeared as Neon Katt and Flynt Coal tried (and failed) to convince Ciel to go to a party. Oh why did Penny run off to take care of something and leave her to deal with these two? And for the record, how dare they not have better battle attire! They represent Atlas Academy for Oum's sake!

Wanting to be rid of the two annoyances, Ciel turned to rudely walk away-.

"Oof!"

Only to bump into someone.

Shaking her head, Ciel looked up to find a man in a karategi, arms crossed with a frown, staring at her and the two members of Team FNKI.

"Pardon me," she asked. "I did not mean to bump into you."

The man said nothing…but he did spread his arms out.

Ciel and Neon found themselves judo flipped, with Flynt locked in a nasty headlock.

In three seconds flat, Ciel and the two members of Team FNKI were left in a pile.

"W-Why?" Ciel asked.

Segata held out a game console.

"_Sega Satān, shiro!_"

He placed the console, along with some games and controllers on the ground beside them, and left for his next targets.

It was at this moment that Penny returned.

"Hello Ciel. Sorry to have kept you wai- Oh my! Are you three alright?!"

"Ow," was their collective answer.

* * *

Team CRDL of Beacon were having a blast.

They (somehow) each won their match in Combat class, karma hadn't decided to get them today, and best of all…Teams RWBY, JNPR, or CF(V)Y were nowhere in sight….

Which meant it was time for some good old fashioned bullying!

"P-Please stop," Velvet begged as Carding pulled on her ear.

"What's that?" Cardin asked. "Pull harder? Okay."

He pulled harder.

"Ow!"

Oh what a joy it was to put these Faunus in their place! Such a wonderful act he was commiting.

…

…

…

Though he suddenly didn't think so when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

Fearing one of the teams he thought of earlier, he turned…only to sigh in relief.

It was just some old guy in a karategi.

"Beat it old man. We're busy hear."

The man simply frowned.

"Didn't you hear me? We're trying to teach this animal her place."

The frown deepened.

"You know what, screw you. Watch for all I care."

Cardin returned to pulling on Velvet's ear, unaware of the unyielding rage building up inside Segata Sanshiro. Russell, Sky, and Dove tried to get Cardin's attention, but he paid them no mind.

His attention was finally caught when a hand once again landed on his shoulder.

He growled. "Look, old man! I already told you-!"

Segata grabbed Cardin…and performed his "special" judo throw.

Cardin was sent flying ans screaming a great distance-

**BOOM!**

-and exploded.

**BOOM!**

Twice.

RDL could only shiver in fear at the man before them.

Segata glared. "If your leader is lucky, he is perhaps alright. If you do not wish the same fate, you will leave…NOW!"

RDL left to collect their leader (hopefully alive) and hightail it out of their.

Velvet could only shrink under the gaze of Segata and mumble.

"T-Thank you."

Segata nodded…then held out a game console.

"_Sega Satān, shiro!_"

He placed the game console in her hands, along with a couple of games and controllers. He left, his mission done for the day.

Velvet could only stare as Segata left. She looked down at thr console and games in her hand.

…

…

…

"Well," she finally said. "I guess my team and I have something to do in our free time now."

She left to find her team.

* * *

Segata had succeeded in his mission to bring the Sega Saturn to the world. Sure, it wasn't to _everyone _on the planet, but at least he had brought it to each Kingdom….

He was suddenly stopped by four people: Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow, and Ironwood.

"We heard you were causing trouble among the Kingdoms," Ozpin said. "We can't have you harming students just to get them to play your Sega Saturn."

They readied their weapons.

"Now you face the Ozluminati."

Glynda groaned. "Ozpin, we're not calling ourselves that."

"Actually," Qrow put in. "Me and Jimmy kinda agreed to call ourselves that."

Glynda looked at Ironwood in disbelief.

He shrugged. "It was a good name. Better than the Qrowluminati."

"Or the Ironluminati," Qrow added with a frown.

Glynda facepalmed and sighed. "Whatever…let's just deal with this man.

The four of them charged at Segata….

Who merely spread his arms out.

Qrow, Glynda, and Ironwood found themselves judo flipped, while Ozpin was locked in a nasty headlock.

In three seconds flat, the Ozluminati, composed of some of the strongest Huntsmen and Huntresses in the Kingdoms, fell at the hands of Segata Sanshiro.

Segata held out a Sega Saturn.

"_Sega Satān, shiro!_"

He placed it on the ground next to them, along with some games and controllers, and left to rest for the night.

The Ozluminati were left in a pile on the ground, their pride and egos broken….

"Ow," was their collective response to what just happened, with Qrow secretly deciding to take the console and games to give to his nieces, maybe play a game or two with them.

And so it was that Segata brought the Sega Saturn to the world of Remnant.

* * *

**Omake #4: Segata vs. the White Fang**

All Segata wanted to do was find Chuck Norris and finish their fight.

Was that too much to ask?

Apparently so, since he had somehow stumbled upon the main White Fang encampment and was now surrounded by several radical Faunus.

Leading them was Adam Taurus himself.

"You were foolish to walk into our territory, human. Now you will die like the rest."

He gestured with his arm. "Slaughter him!"

With a war cry, the White Fang charged at the lone human, ready to tear him to pieces.

Segata simply frowned with arms crossed…before spreading them.

**FLIP!**

**FLIP!**

**HEADLOOOOOOOOOCCK!**

And in three seconds flat, he had defeated the White Fang…in three moves….

I mean, what other outcome was their?

Adam Taurus was shocked at what just occurred, but he was more infuriated than anything.

"So you're more skilled than I thought…no matter. You will fall by my hand!"

He activated his hilt, launching his blade towards Segata. The grip of the blade struck Segata in the head, and Adam sped quickly, grabbing the blade and delivering a debilitating strike towards the Savior of the Sega Saturn….

A shame (not really) that Segata grabbed Adam's arm before the strike could connect.

Adam could only scream in frustration as he was judo flipped a great distance….

**BOOM!**

Before an explosion drained his Aura and knocked him unconscious.

**BOOM!**

And a second one finished the job.

Grunting in annoyance, Segata left to find Chuck Norris and finish the job.

* * *

**Omake #5: Chuck and Segata Kill Everyone…Oh, and Road Trip(s)**

Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro found themselves surrounded by the important characters of Remnant.

It had been decided that these two were a threat that needed to be dealt with immediately. Some people (*cough* RWBY and JNPR *cough*) were completely against this, and friends of these teams (*cough* SSSN and CFVY *cough*) honestly sided with them, but they were outvoted and now had no choice but to go along with it.

James Ironwood stepped forward with a megaphone. "You two are hereby ordered to surrender and be taken into custody. Otherwise, we will use force!"

Glynda turned to Ozpin. "Is there truly no other way?"

Ozpin sighed. "For once…even I don't know."

Winter Schnee drew her saber. "You will do as the General says, or face the consequences!"

Chuck and Segata could only stare blankly at those that surrounded them. On the one hand, they could obey and let themselves be taken into custody. Why cause unnecessary trouble?

…

…

…

On the _other_ hand….

"Sun?" Chuck asked.

Segata nodded. "Sun."

Sun Wukong raised an eyebrow. "What do I have to do with this?

"Not you…_the _Sun."

Ruby looked up at the Sun, squinted at it, then looked back at the men of legend with an innocent expression.

"What about it?"

After seeing that innocent expression, Chuck and Segata _briefly _considered turning themselves in rather than commit mass genocide….

Nah.

Chuck grabbed Segata and sped towards the other side of the planet, much to everyone's shock.

"Where did they go?!" Ironwood demanded.

Jaune Arc gulped. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Han Solo nodded. "Me too, kid. Me too."

…

…

…

"Wait, who are you?" Jaune asked.

Meanwhile, Chuck and Segata reached the other side of the planet.

Chuck got on the ground…and prepared to do a push-up.

Segata touched the ground with his hand…making the planet lighter than it was.

Chuck performed a push-up….

Sending the world of Remnant towards the Sun while Chuck and Segata watched.

Meanwhile, Wiz and Boomstick of Death Battle watched what just occurred with shocked expressions…with Boomstick saying something about it.

"…Welp, that word's fucked. Our bad!"

Back on Remnant, those that had gathered could only watch as they soared towards their impending doom. Everyone glared at Ironwood.

"We blame you for this."

Yang sighed. "Well, nothing to do but for us girls to get into an orgy."

"WHAT?!" All the female characters shouted as Neptune secretly prepared himself to get involved.

"But who to have as the sole male?" Yang wondered.

Slowly, oh so slowly, all female heads turned towards Jaune.

The knight gulped. "U-Um, why are you all looking at me?"

The female population pounced the knight and made a man out of him, much to the jealously of the male populous…except Ren, because Nora pounced him to make a man out of him.

And so Remnant crashed into the Sun, exploding upon impact and killing all life on it.

Chuck and Segata patted themselves on the back for a job well done…then proceeded to beat the hell out of each other. Chuck performed his roundhouse kick (the one as strong as the Big Bang) and Segata punched at it with his mighty fist….

Once again, they were sent to another world…or worlds, as they had been separated this time.

* * *

Chuck Norris rubbed his head as he blinked to get his bearings. He found himself in an…odd place.

All the trees, rocks, and other materials had eyes, there were flying turtles, little people with mushrooms on their heads, and brown mushrooms with teeth and faces

"Wha…Where in the Sam hell am I?"

When he turned around, he found a little man in red and blue who looked Italian.

"It's a me! MARIO!"

Chuck Norris promptly snapped the neck of Nintendo's greatest character.

He then did a push-up, sending this world towards the Sun.

Patting himself on the back, he returned towards the tear in space-time to find wherever Segata landed.

* * *

Segata rubbed his head as he took in his surroundings.

He was in a forest, and there appeared to be people hopping down the trees towards him.

They each had a kunai in hand.

"By order of the Hokage, you are ordered to be taken to the Hidden Leaf Village, where you will be placed in-."

The man never finished his sentence, for Chuck Norris arrived, landing on the man and crushing him with deadly force.

"Found you."

Segata and Chuck got into fighting stances and fought each other, inadvertently killing the surrounding ninja as collateral damage.

During the middle of their fight, two extremely powerful ninja appeared: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

"Let's take these two out quickly," Naruto said as he cracked his neck side to side. "I need to teach Boruto a technique."

"Whatever," Sasuke scoffed. "…Also, tell your son to stay away from my daughter."

"I think you're reading too much into it."

"I know the signs of a crush when I see one."

"No you don't."

"I already knew all the girls in our class, barring Hinata, were into me when we were younger."

"Fuck you Sasuke."

Chuck and Segata watched as the two life-long friends bantered with each other. Sighing, the two men of legend prepared to fight the strongest Shinobi of this world….

At least these two would pose a better challenge than those of Remnant.

* * *

**Omake #6: Chibi**

The cast of RWBY had just finished getting themselves chibified. They were now quite adorable and made people want to hug them.

Though they were having some difficulty getting two certain legends to go through the process.

"Come on Chuck and Segata~!" Ruby whined. "You two need to be chibified if this omake's supposed to work!"

Chuck and Segata did not budge.

Yang bumped her fists. "Don't make me make you guys go in there."

This brought out hysterical laughter from the two legends for three good minutes.

Blake sighed. "If they don't want to do it, we can't force them…like, _literally _we can't."

Weiss scoffed. "I beg to differ."

"What do you-?"

Weiss summoned her chibi glyphs and launched the two legends into the chibifier. She quickly shut the door and turned the machine on.

Many sounds were heard as the machine went to work. It appeared that there were some difficulties, but the job was being do-.

**BOOM!**

Never mind then.

The machine had exploded as it could not possibly convert the epicness of these two legends into Chibi format.

The two legends stepped out of the wreckage, completely fine and not chibified, yet their enraged expressions told them all they needed to know.

They were screwed.

"U-Um," Ruby stuttered. "Y-You wouldn't hurt little, sweet, adorable uses…would you?"

All chibi character performed extra cute pouts to try and sway the men of legends to forgive them….

All this did was enrage them further.

They then proceeded to beat the shit out of every Chibi character there.

* * *

**Omake #7: Bets**

RWBY and JNPR watched as Chuck Norris was about to exit a building.

"Fifty Lien says he does it," Yang bet.

Weiss humphed. "I'll triple that because there's absolutely _no _way he can do it."

The other members each bet only ten Lien because while they were sure he couldn't do it, they weren't about to take any chances.

Chuck Norris approached the revolving door stepped through it...

And _slammed _the revolving door shut!

Weiss could only gawk as Yang took her winnings and cheered loudly.

"H-How?"

"Because."

Weiss spun rapidly to find Chuck Norris looming over her.

"I'm Chuck Norris!"

He then grabbed Weiss's arm and judo flipped her a great distance. She screamed-.

**CRASH!**

Only to stop as she came crashing to the ground.

...

...

...

Chuck frowned. "Damn it."

Segata showed up with a smirk and held out his hand. Chuck grumbled as he handed the Defender of the Sega Saturn the amount agreed upon in their bet.

"Only _I _can perform the explosive judo flip," Segata stated sagely.

Chuck simply punched Jaune and left.

"Someone's a sore loser."

Jaune and Weiss could only groan in pain.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it. Hope you enjoyed these omakes.**

**If you liked this, be sure to follow and fav. And be sure to review as well. I want to know **_**exactly **_**what you thought of these omakes.**

**Tune in next time for the **_**real **_**chapter of Chuck and Segata Arrive in Remnant, where Chuck arrives at Beacon, and we see if Yang is alright.**

**LATERS!**


End file.
